Heroes
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: *Spoiler alert for end of Black/White games.* After Touko defeats N, she thinks about him and how they met.  Better than the summary sounds.  I don't want to give too much away because of the spoilers.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

The first time I saw you, I thought you were crazy. But when we rode the Ferris wheel together, I knew you had to be insane. You were the head of Team Plasma, the people whom I had been trying to stop. Honestly, it was a disappointment when I found that out because part of me was attracted to you as you spoke to me up in that amusement park ride. When we were at the top, I had a sudden urge to kiss you, but I stopped myself. I knew I couldn't do that. It would have been wrong.

But for some reason, I did it anyway. It was so wrong, but felt right. I knew you were nervous; I could tell that you didn't know what to do. Part of me felt like you didn't know what it was like-human contact, any kind of it. As the kiss deepened, I felt you tremble as you put your arms around my waist. But then you stopped it and gently pushed me to the side. I remember staring at your green orbs, just waiting for you to speak to me again. And you did. You finished what you had been saying –about Team Plasma- the kiss forgotten. You told me you were a hero.

You can't be a hero, though. I thought you couldn't be because you were going to force Pokemon and humans to live apart against their will. I didn't see your logic. I thought you were insane; you had to be.

Every time I saw you after that, I felt different around you. I acted how I should in front of other people; I acted as if I hated you; despised you. I wish I hadn't because I now know that your mind was corrupted at a young age by your father. Eventually, you had told me I was a hero; the other one. I thought I wasn't a hero. I couldn't be. I was stopping your team from doing bad things. But that didn't make me a hero. I was just doing what I thought was right. You weren't a hero because you were doing what you thought was right. Throwing around the term hero was odd.

In your castle, I found your room. It had tons of toys in it. It looked like you just played with them. I wondered if you were really that innocent or if you were really that insane.

As I stand before you, I wonder what goes through your mind. You just lost to me, the other hero as you call me. You look defeated; upset. But there's something else, some other emotion that I can't pick up. People are talking, but I don't listen to them. Alder and Cheren speak. I am spoken to, but I am not really listening. I cannot stop staring into your eyes. Your father is being taken away. You don't try to stop them.

You want to talk to me alone. I walk up, following you. I walk next to you, up to the opening of the castle. You release Zekrom from its Pokeball. You walk up to me and tell me you're going away, leaving Unova. I don't want you to leave. But I know I can't stop you. It's probably for the best, anyway. Well, for you, not for me.

I long for your touch, but I doubt I'll even get as much as a pat on the back or brush against your hand. But to my surprise, I step up to you, close. I can feel your body heat coming through your shirt. You don't back away. We are pressed together, you holding me; me holding you. I can tell you're still nervous. I know why now. I wish you had a better childhood and I wish you weren't led to this; all of it. But I'm glad I got to know you. I'm glad that this time, you have the guts to kiss me.

I feel your arms wrap around my waist. I feel your hands go up my shirt. I don't stop you; I let you explore another human body, something you are deprived of.

You stop suddenly. You step back from me. I wish the moment lasted longer. You tell me that you're going to leave now. But I don't want you to. I want you to stay with me and we could travel together. You sit on Zekrom's back and you fly off after saying goodbye.

I watch you leave. I cry and hold myself, wrapping my arms around me. I want you to come back. I wish I fought with you. I wish I didn't let you go that easily. I probably won't see you again. I realize I'm in love with you. I'm in love with your green hair and eyes, your smile, your frown, your insanity, your social awkwardness.

I can't see Zekrom anymore. I know you're gone for good now. I think back to the times we had spent together, even though they weren't long or frequent. I think about how you claim you're a hero, and then I think about how I am also a hero, in your eyes. I don't think it's ridiculous to call us heroes anymore. It was something your twisted mind came up with.


End file.
